Wiewat ben ik?
by the dutch Padfoot
Summary: Geen van de karakters in dit verhaal zijn van mij behalve de ik persoon de rest zijn van bedrijven of van zichzelf.
1. Default Chapter

Wie/wat ben ik?  
  
Ik leed een zorgeloos leven. Als je het feit dat ik 2 keer ben blijven zitten niet meetelt. Maar in ieder geval. Ik kwam van school en fietste door het bos naar thuis, ik woon op een boerderij dicht bij een bos, toen ik ineens iemand hoorde schreeuwen. Ik gooide mijn fiets aan de kant en rende recht op het geluid af. Toen ik daar aankwam zag ik mijn beste vriendin, ik zeg niet hoe ze heet maar want ik weet niet of ze wil dat ik haar noem, op de grond liggen. Een raar gevormde persoon hield een zwaard tegen haar keel aan. Ik riep 'hee laat haar met rust'. Die persoon draaide zich om en keer mij aan. Ik zag dat hij hoorns had en hoektanden. Ik schrok me dood, maar ik kwam snel weer tot mezelf. Die persoon zij 'durf jij als gewoon mens iets in te brengen tegen mij een demon. Ik kon mijn oren niet geloven, een echte demon. Toen zei hij 'durf jij tegen mij te vechten, als je wint laat ik jullie allebij gaan en als ik win dood ik jullie allebij. Nou veel keus had ik niet dus ik nam dat aanbod aan, maar ik zei wel 'dit is niet echt eerlijk hoor, ik bedoel jij hebt een zwaard en ik niet'. 'Dat is geen probleem' zei de demon en hij haalde nog een zwaard tevoorschijn, en hij gooide het naar mij toe. Ik had vroeger vrij veel geoefend met houte zwaarden, dus ik ving dat zwaard soepel op en maakte een paar moeilijke bewegingen om te laten zien dat hij niet tegen een beginneling zou gaan vechten. Dus wij gaan allebei in een aanvalshouding staan. En hij is degene die als eerste aanvalt. Zoiets had ik nog nooit gezien en ik kon de klap nog maar net op tijd tegenhouden anders was ik onthoofd. 'Zo zo, niet slecht, dat zou de meeste mensen gedood hebben' zei de demon. Toen hij net klaar was met praten viel ik aan. Mijn ogen vol van woede en haat tegenover degene die mijn eerder genoemde beste vriendin wilde doden. Hij ontweek de aanval met gemak en stak zijn zwaard in mijn rechterarm. Toen trok hij zijn zwaard terug en stak nog en keer snel in mijn linkerbeen. Ik zakte in elkaar van de pijn. Leunend op mijn zwaard zat ik op mijn linkerknie. Ik kneep hard in het zwaard, en vroeg de eerder genoemde vriendin om vergeving omdat k haar niet had kunnen redden. Ik dacht bij mezelf 'geef me aub de kracht om haar te redden en die demon te doden. Ton voelde ik ineens een enorme kracht door mijn lichaam stromen. Ik stond op en merkte dat mijn wonden genezen waren. Ik keek naar de demon en die riep 'nee onmogelijk'. Ik wist ineens wat ik moest doen en ging tot n supersnelle aanval over . Voor ik het wist had ik het hoofd van die demon eraf gehakt en stond ik daar naast mijn beste vriendin. Toen verschenen er voor ons ineens een groep met mensen die allemaal het zelfde soort zwaard hadden als die die ik van die demon had gekregen. Ik wist nog niet dat dit mijn hele leven op zijn kop zou zetten. 1 van die mannen stapte naar voren en vroeg mij hoe ik aan dat zwaard kwam. Ik zij dat de demon het aan mij had gegeven en dat ik hem ermee verslagen had. Hij vroeg me hoe een normaal mens ooit een demon zou kunnen verslaan, een normaal mens dat zet je aan het denken. Dus ik vertelde dat ik ineens heel veel kracht door me heen voelde stromen. En hij zei tegen me dat ik dan een Z-fighter moest zijn, net zoals zij, anders zou het onmogelijk zijn. Ik vroeg me af wat dat was en dat zei ik ook tegen hem. En hij begon uitteleggen dat het een geheim leger was dat het universum beschermde tegen demonen en andere kwade krachten. Hij vertelde ook dat ik uitverkoren was om de aarde te beschermen, blijkbaar hadden ze allemaal een ander planeet om te beschermen, dat verklaarde ook gelijk de schubben op zijn huid. Hij vertelde ook dat ik een eigen kleine geheime legermacht tot mijn beschikking zou krijgen namelijk 5 Gundams en zelf zou ik er ook 1 krijgen namelijk de Z-wing. Ik kon mijn oren niet geloven een eigen Gundam. Ik vroeg waar die Gundams waren en hij zei dat ze onder de grond stonden bij het huis van een van de piloten namelijk het huis van de familie Winner. Is de naam van de piloot toevallig Quatre vroeg mijn beste vriendin die er ook nog bijstond. Haar ogen glommen helemaal omdat ze een echt Gundam Wing fan was, ik ook trouwens. Ja zij hij dat is zijn naam de namen van de andere piloten zijn.. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang en Trowa Barton zijden ik en mijn beste vriendin in koor. Ja zei hij hoe wisten jullie dat? Nou zeiden wij er is hier op aarde namelijk een manga serie die Gundam Wing heet en dat zijn ze hoofdkarakters. 


	2. hoe het verder ging

Even een flashback: Ik was erachter gekomen dat ik en Z-fighter ben, en ik heb een Gundam de Z-Wing en ik heb ook nog mijn beste vriendin gered. En nu verder met het verhaal.  
  
Nou van veel vrije tijd had ik niet meer, ik werd constant getraind om nog sterker en sneller te worden. Dit wierp wel zijn vruchten af want na een week kon ik kogels ontwijken en niet alleen dat ik kon ze ook gewoon opvangen. Wel werd mij uitgelegd dat klappen van sommige demonen harder en sneller waren dan kogels. Ook werd ik door de Gundam Piloten getraind in het vechten met een Gundam. Van Heero kreeg ik praktijk lessen, van Trowa kreeg ik tactische lessen, van Wufei kreeg ik meditatie les zodat ik mezelf helemaal kon focussen, van Duo kreeg ik les in manipulatie van de tegenstander en van Quatre daar kreeg ik niet echt les van hem leerde me wel hoe ik me moet gedragen bij hoog bezoek. Op mijn verzoek werd er nog een Gundam gebouwd. Deze wilde ik aan mijn beste vriendin geven voor haar verjaardag. Dus hij moest afzijn voor 13 oktober, de doktoren waren dus druk in de weer om die op tijd af te krijgen. Toe het eindelijk zover was ging ik die avond naar haar toe. Toen ik daar aankwam begroete ik haar. Ze waren nog aan het eten dus ik wachtte even met het cadeau. Toen ze klaar waren gaf ik haar een tas met daarin een bouwpakket van de Gundam die voor haar gebouwd was. Toen hoorden we buiten een enorme knal. We renden naar buiten op de voet gevolgd door haar ouders. Toen we buiten stonden zagen we in de wei daartegenover een enorm ruimteschip liggen. Ik herkende het meteen als een Borg schip, wat kan ik zeggen, ik heb teveel star trek gekeken, toen begon die bol te transformeren. Toen de transformatie klaar was zagen we dat het een enorme robot was geworden. Ik riep meteen de Gundams op maar alleen die van mij was operationeel omdat de rest open lag voor een routine controle. Dus de Z-wing lande nog geen 10 sec later. Ik rende ernaartoe, toen ik in de cabine zat dacht ik. OK Ralph het lot van de aarde hangt nu van jouw af. De Borg robot haarde een energie zwaard tevoorschijn en ik deed het zelfde. Toen ging het nek aan nek. Maar op een zeker moment verloor ik even de controle. De robot zal zijn kans schoon, en sloeg de rechter arm van mijn Gundam eraf. Er opende zich gelijk een oproep. Ik zag dat het Quatre was. Hij zei tegen me dat er maar 1 andere Gundam operationeel was en dat was die voor mijn beste vriendin. En die was zo ontworpen dat zij er precies inpaste en niemand anders het kon besturen. Ik zei dat ze dat ding toch omlaag moesten sturen. Ik zette de luidspreker aan en riep dat ze in de Gundam moest stappen die zo meteen verschijnt. En die Gundam verschijnt en ze gaat snel naar binnen. Toen ze daar eenmaal zat kon ik goed zien dat ze daar thuis hoorde, dat ze geboren was om een Gundam piloot te worden. Toen mengde zij zich ook in de strijd. Maar nog zag het ernaar uit dat we gingen verliezen. Toen opende zich een bericht van Trowa die zei dat ze alle bij onze straalkanonnen tegelijk moesten gebruiken om zo door het schild heen te komen. Dat deden we en na de eerste keer verdween het schild en na samen nog een 2de schot te lossen explodeerde de robot. Toen stapte we alle bij uit. En het eerste wat ik tegen haar zei was Gefeliciteerd met je 18de verjaardag, en die Gundam daar dat was eigenlijk bedoeld als verjaardag cadeau. Toen omhelsde ze me en ik viel bijna achterover omdat ik het niet verwacht had. Toen wisten haar ouders ook gelijk dat ze haar niet zovaak maar zouden zien. Maar in ieder geval, ze kreeg dezelfde training als ik behalve dan het hand to hand combat gedoe. 


	3. Chapter 3

De week daarna was het heel erg rustig geen enkele aanval. Maar mijn training ging rustig door. Quatre was me nu samen met Wufei aan het trainen in de tactiek van het vechten met een Gundam. Elske (ze vind het denk ik niet erg meer als ik haar naam noem) kreeg ook een training en op een zeker moment had ze haar Gundam compleet onder controle. Ze kon er ook beter mee omgaan als ik. Toen op een rustige dag (mijn vrije dag wel te verstaan) kwam Relena ineens binnen stormen. Ze riep dat Bush een aanval op Irak wilde doen en dat dat kon leiden tot een wereld oorlog. Dus we roepen een grote vergadering bij elkaar. Relena vind dat we Bush om moeten praten. Iedereen is tegen dat idee, maar omdat we toch voor pasifisme zijn gaan we het toch proberen. Dus ik en Elske gaan naar het Witte Huis met onze Gundams. Daar aangekomen landen we in de parkeerruimte waarbij we Bush zijn favorite limo plat stampen (per ongelijk expres). Dan komt er een heel leger aanzetten. Wij stappen rustig uit onze Gundam en zeggen dat we Bush willen spreken. Na veel gezeur en gezeik (allemaal in het engels, en ik ga alles vertalen) komen we dan bij de President van Amerika (niet dat dat veel indruk maakt). Hij staat op uit die stoel en schud ons allebei de hand. Dan gaan we zitten. Hij vraagt wat we komen doen. En ik Elske antwoord dat we komen om te zeggen dat de aanval die hij op Irak gaat afvuren moet cancelen. Dit weigert hij en dat ging gepaard met een hoop scheldwoorden die ik niet vertaal omdat dit voor alle leeftijden geschikt moet zijn. Dus op een zeker moment staan wij op, we hadden geen zin om zijn loze bedreigingen aan te horen. Toen we naar buiten liepen stond er ineens een half leger voor ons. Bush zei dat we niet weg mochten. Op dat moment hielden ze allemaal ineens hun geweer in de aanslag. Ik duwde Elske achter me en stond klaar om de kogels op te vangen. Toen riep Bush: schiet ze neer. Ze begonnen allemaal te schieten. Ik ving alle kogels op en mijn training had echt gewerkt want ik merkte er niks van. Toen concentreerde ik mijn energie in een bol in mijn handen en vuurde die op de soldaten af. Ik zorgde wel dat het ze alleen maar KO maakte als het ze raakte. Toen draaide ik me om en zei tegen Bush: You know, this means war. En toen liepen ik en Elske rustig naar onze Gundams toe en vlogen terug naar de basis. Toen we daar aangekomen waren wilde Relena meteen weten hoe het gegaan was. Ik vertelde de waarheid en ze zei dat ik ook niet anders had kunnen handelen. Toen hielde we een grote vergaderen een aangezien we nu in oorlog waren met Amerika had was dit echt sirieus. Aan het eind waren we erover uit dat het afzetten van Bush de eerste preoriteit was. Maar wie zou hem gaan vervangen. Toen stelde Quatre voor dat Relena perfect was voor deze taak. Dus we begonnen met plannen. En na een hele nacht hard doorwerken waren we eruit hoe we het gingen doen. Maar we besloten het 's nachts uit te voeren dus we konden die dag nog uitrusten. Die avond gingen we naar de doktoren toe. Zij hadden namelijk een machine uitgevonden waarmee je in een paar seconde ergens naar toe getransporteerde. Dus ik en Elske gingen in die machine staan. De rest van de piloten besloot voor een afleiding te zorgen door Area 51 aan te vallen. Dus ik en Elske kwamen recht in Bush zijn kantoor uit. We grepen Bush voor iemand iets door had en we werden weer weg getransporteerd samen met Bush. Toen we terug waren op de basis dwongen we Bush tot aftreden (dat ging eigenlijk heel makkelijk, we hoefde alleen maar wat te dreigen. Toen werd er een internationaal tv bericht uitgezonden waarop Bush zei dat hij zou aftreden. En toen kwam Relena op tv en zij zei dat zij dan de plaats van President in zou nemen. Nog geen uur later werd er in heel Amerika (en ook in de rest van de wereld) feest gevierd. Maar op dat moment kwam er een bericht binnen van Quatre, er waren 7 andere Gundams in Area 51 en ze hadden onze hulp dus nodig. Elske en ik sprinte naar onze Gundams toe en gingen die andere piloten gelijk te hulp. Toen we daar aankwamen zagen we pas hoe erg de schade was. Alle Gundams op Wing Zero en Sandrock lagen op de grond. En daar zagen we ze staan die 7 Gundams. Ik opende een bericht naar ze maar ze antwoorde niet. Dit kon nooit veel goeds betekenen. Toen kwam er een bericht binnen van Master H, hij zei dat er een manier was maar dat daarvoor ons nieuwste wapen uitgeprobeerd moest worden. Elske en ik vroegen gelijk wat dat wapen was. En toen kwam Master O erbij en hij zei dat het een verbeterd Zero system was. Het Zero system two. Dus wij activeerde het allebei en ineens wisten we wat de tegenstander zou gaan doen. Dus wij vochten tot het beste van ons kunnen. En die 7 Gundams waren er al snel nog maar 2. Toen zag ik iets over het hoofd en die Gundam sprong boven op mijn Z-Wing en ik zag dat ie ging zelfvernietigen. Ik kon hem er niet afkrijgen en ik wist ook dat mijn Gundam die explosie nooit zou overleven. Toen zag ik ineens een sikkel die die gundam in tweeen hakte. Het was Quatre hij zag dat ik in nood was en was me te hulp geschoten. Toen vuurde de enige nog overgebleven Gundam een energie straal op mijn en Quatre af. Maar Elske sprong ervoor en hield die straal tegen met haar schild. Toen vuurde Heero met zijn Beam cannon een energie straal op de nog overgebleven gundam af. Dat was de laatste Gundam die daar explodeerde, teminste de laatste van de vijand. We hielpen we rest van de G-boys overeind en gingen terug naar de basis. Daar aangekomen was Relena al weg zij woonde vanaf nu in het Witte Huis. En ze deed het daar goed want het eerste wat ze deed was alle generaals ontslaan. En toen, toen gingen Elske en ik lekker genieten van een vakantie in Austalie. 


End file.
